You're mine
by x-jeremy-tyler-x
Summary: Written to two prompts on the LJ page. One shot. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Tyler claims Jeremy before a football game at school.


**Title: You're mine**

**I got this of a prompt meme on the Tyler/Jeremy LJ page. The prompt was: claiming, biting, inking, branding. It could also be the sex at school one, although I didn't pick it. **

**Normal disclaimers apply etc and please review‼**

Jeremy was screwed, he knew that much. What he didn't know was how Tyler had managed to back him into a row of lockers at school, on a Saturday, just before the football game started. Tyler was furious, but Jeremy wouldn't give him the satisfaction of backing down. He wasn't a coward.

Tyler had crowded him against his own locker, arms on either side of his head, face inches away from his own and minty breath ghosting over his cheek. He could practically feel the heartbeat of the shorter teen, their bodies almost completely touching.

He was expecting an argument, for Tyler to start shouting at him, telling him to stay away from Vicki; didn't he know who she belonged to? What he got though, was even worse.

Tyler leant forward, brushing his lips ever so slightly against Jeremy's own, moaning at the contact and pressing down harder. He pushed Jeremy hard against the lockers, rocking his hips and rubbing his hard cock against Jeremy's hip. He moved to his neck, sucking and biting a mark, **branding** him. Licking a trail up his neck, he reclaimed Jeremy's mouth in a bruising kiss.

There was a sting on his lip and he realised Tyler had bit him. He could taste the blood, his blood, in his mouth, and held back the moan that threatened to escape, clinging on to Tyler's shoulder to stay grounded. He would never admit it, but the way Tyler rocked his hips and sucked on his neck again and again made him want to live this forever. He had at least four different bruises on his neck and knew there were more to come.

Tyler ripped his shirt open, throwing the torn fabric to one side, and moved down his chest, licking, sucking and biting marks, licking at his nipples. He slid his hands down Jeremy's arms, and pinning his hands above his head. He kissed a trail back up the taller boys' neck and bit down hard on his collar bone, making him cry out. He smiled and leant up to his ear,

"Don't fight it Jere…you _want_ this." He leant back and stared into the younger teen's eyes, seeing the defiance and slight anger. He smirked internally, realising he would have to do some persuading. Leaning back down, he released Jeremy's hands and grabbed his hips. **Biting** along the obvious bulge in Jeremy's pants, he relished in the muffled cry coming from Jeremy's mouth, and looked up to see him biting his fist. He slowly undid the pants before him, dragging the zip down and stroking his fingers along Jeremy's shaft.

Pulling the jeans down to Jeremy's hips, he moved his mouth over the erection showing through his boxer-briefs. His hands moved to knead the younger teen's perfect ass, bringing his hips forward and biting his erection. Jeremy moaned in pleasure, his hands going to Tyler's hair, twisting painfully. Tyler groaned, sending electric shocks straight to Jeremy's cock.

He pulled away slowly, reaching Jeremy's mouth and **claiming**it with his own. He felt hands pull at the hem of his shirt, and pulled back far enough for it to be tugged of. Wondering hands roamed his body, finding sensitive spots he never knew he had. He opened his zipper on his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles, before pushing Jeremy's boxer-briefs down to join his jeans.

Reaching between them, he grabbed their dicks, stroking hard and fast, leaving both boys moaning and panting into each other's mouths. Jeremy pulled back, arousal running through his body, his emotional restraints giving way to visceral need.

"Fuck Ty, please, I need to feel you…"

Tyler didn't need to be told twice, and hooked Jeremy's legs round his hips, brushing his dick against Jeremy's hole. They moaned at the contact and Tyler pushed in slowly. The thought that they shouldn't be doing this at **school** flittered through his mind, before he couldn't think for the tight heat surrounding him. He thrust gently a few times, before giving in and thrusting with abandon, fucking Jeremy as hard as he could. He felt Jeremy clench around him as he came, and followed him into the white haze of his orgasm.

~x~

They collapsed against each other, sagging on the lockers. Jeremy had a 'just fucked' look on his face, and Tyler could only imagine he looked the same. Pulling out of Jeremy slowly, he winced as Jeremy hissed. Leaning forward, he kissed the other boy gently, groaning when it was reciprocated.

They righted their clothing, looking deep in to each other's eyes for understanding. Looking at the dark bruises on Jeremy's neck that looked like **ink**__splodges, he smirked.

"You're mine Jeremy…don't forget it." He turned to leave, before Jeremy caught his arm. He looked back questioningly and Jeremy spoke.

"Does that mean you're mine? Or am I just a possession now?" He seemed unsure, and Tyler was quick to reassure him with a soft kiss.

"Yeah I'm yours too…always will be Jere. I'll see you after the game." He kissed Jeremy again, sucking on his tongue and exploring his mouth one last time before pulling away.

With a last peck on the lips he left to change for the game, leaving Jeremy standing by the lockers looking truly fucked. Jeremy couldn't help but smile.

_This is gonna be a wild night._

**Okey dokey so as I said before I got these prompts from the LJ page for Tyler/Jeremy. I hope you like it, I've never written a one-shot before but here you go‼ **

**Please press that green button and leave a review!**


End file.
